One-shots Mina y Yaten
by tudulceesperanza
Summary: Serie de one-shots de mi pareja preferida!
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de _Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

_**Lo sabía**_

Las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo esperado para Mina, quien ahora se encontraba tomando una ducha desde hace una hora mientras pensaba en lo suertuda que había sido al ser elegida como pareja de Yaten Kou para un trabajo práctico de Biología. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad, como siempre.  
El día en el que se realizó el bendito sorteo, intento no verse sorprendida ni feliz… sabia que eso incomodaría al platinado y la idea era otra, así que espero que la clase finalizara y se acercó a él con una expresión extremadamente seria para poner fecha y hora a la reunión de estudios. El aceptó sin hacer preguntas y se retiró algo confundido. No era normal verla asi.  
Salió del baño con una sonrisa que encandilaba. Ya era viernes por la tarde y faltaba menos de dos horas para que su "compañero" golpeara la puerta de su casa.  
Se secó rápidamente el cabello y se lo alisó con mucha paciencia, intentando no maldecir a Serena por las millones de veces que la convenció para no cortárselo.  
Buscó la lencería de encaje negro que había comprado hace un mes y que pensó que nunca se animaría a usar y se la calzó para luego observarse en el espejo por quince minutos, tratando de encontrarse algún defecto. Se rió de ella misma, por tener ocurrencias tan raras… No era como si Yaten fuera a ver qué tipo de ropa interior usaba, o como le quedaba, o algo de eso...  
Calló en cuenta en el tiempo que había perdido, y se maquilló lo más natural que pudo, se puso perfume, un mini short de jean y la camiseta gastada de los Ramones que usaba para andar en casa. No quería que sus intenciones fueran obvias, y mucho menos quería que Yaten pensara que intentaba seducirlo… no es lo que ella quería, o si… pero no tenía por qué ser algo obvio.  
Sintió un golpeteo en la puerta y rió bajito mirando la hora. Quien la viera, pensaría que algo tramaba.  
Caminó sin apuros y abrió con una sonrisa de santa, pero todo se le fue al carajo al ver lo jodidamente sexy que el se veía ese día, con un jean y una camisa que dejaba ver su marcado pecho.

¡Hola Yaten! – saludó alegremente – adelante …

Hola Aino – devolvió el saludo con seriedad – permiso.

Apenas la vio así, tan… provocativamente casual, sintió que los nervios se apoderaban de su estomago y trató de no observarla demasiado, pero ella estaba frente a él con un short que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y por poco el comienzo de sus nalgas, guiándolo hacia lo que parecía ser la sala de estar. Iba a ser difícil.

Este es el living, puedes acomodarte donde gustes – dijo sin mucha importancia– pensé que como era viernes podríamos leer nuestros apuntes mientras bebíamos algo –propuso, mordiéndose los labios nerviosa

Yaten se sentía igual de nervioso. Se acomodó en uno de los blancos sillones de la sala y la observo unos segundos antes de responder.

Habia olvidado que es Viernes … - dijo con la misma seriedad de antes – supongo que estaría bien beber algo para no desperdiciar la noche y considerando estaremos estudiando hasta tarde

Mina le sonrió descaradamente

¿Qué te apetece? – preguntó

Unas cervezas estarían bien – respondió un poco inhibido por la mirada de la chica

Bien, tengo cervezas – afirmó –vuelvo en un segundo

El platinado la observó marcharse con ese movimiento de caderas tan provocativo y tan común en ella. De un momento a otro el calor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. No era mala idea beber algo fresco después de todo.

Mina llegó a la cocina sintiendo todavía clavados en su cuerpo los hermosos ojos verdes del chico que la esperaba en la sala. ¡Que suerte tenia! Las cosas seguían yendo de acuerdo a lo planeado y a pesar de que los nervios estaban matándola, no daría ningún paso en falso. Era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que ella, Minako Aino, era la mujer que el desearía para siempre a partir de hoy.

Tomó dos cervezas del refrigerador, se acomodó el sostén y el cabello y caminó de vuelta a la sala.

Aquí están – dijo, inclinándose frente a el y dejando ver parte de sus pechos por debajo del escote de la holgada camiseta que llevaba – espero que sea la marca que acostumbras a beber.

¡Maldito el momento en el que vio eso! Intentó concentrarse en las cervezas, pero su intento fue inútil. Ahora, además de que el calor había aumentado, estaba intentando controlar lo que la mayoría de los hombres no puede. Agradeció estar usando jeans y no algún otro tipo de pantalones que pudieran dejar al descubierto la evidencia.

Eh … si… si, la…la marca está bien – tartamudeó

La rubia rió internamente y se situó a pocos centímetros del chico, haciendo que este comenzara a sudar aun más.

¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Yaten lo pensó varias veces hasta que lo dio por sentado, al ver como el demonio rubio que tenía a su lado, lo miraba de manera seductora y luego sonreía para ella misma.

Ella siempre le había gustado, y aunque muchas veces había pensado en confesarle sus sentimientos, se convencía de que solo era algo pasajero. Estaba lejos de serlo.

"_Si quieres jugar, lo haremos a mi modo"_ pensó.

Creo que deberíamos descansar por un momento – soltó el

Claro – aceptó ella mirándolo coquetamente

Yaten sonrió seductoramente y le guiñó un ojo simpáticamente

¿Vives con alguien más? –preguntó luego

Mina negó en silencio mientras bebía lo que quedaba del contenido de su botella

Mis padres viven en Londres – dijo, antes de ponerse de pie para ir a la cocina en busca de otro par de cervezas

Yaten se puso de pie y fue tras ella sin que ella lo notara

No creí que fueras tan madura como para independizarte de tus padres – soltó haciéndose notar

La rubia dio un brincó

¡Me asustaste! – le reclamó en tono de broma – pues creo que no sabes lo madura que puedo llegar a ser a veces

Ya lo creo – respondió Yaten, y luego se acercó a ella rápidamente hasta que sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros

Mina dio otro brinco del susto y cuando cayó en cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, cerró los ojos como esperando lo siguiente.

Yaten sonrió de lado y pasó su dedo por la mejilla izquierda de la rubia

Tenias algo pegado – dijo tratando de contener la risa

Mina abrió los ojos confundida y luego frunció el ceño molesta. Había quedado en ridículo y no le gustaba nada.  
El platinado se giró para volver a la sala, pero Mina hizo que se volviera de un tirón.

Creo que tu también tienes algo – mintió, y se acercó a él lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios sin llegar a besarlo e hizo como si le quitara algo del cabello – listo – aseguró y se retiró de la cocina rápidamente.

Yaten la observó atónito, y luego caminó tras ella, la tomó con firmeza por la cintura, haciéndola girar hacia él y la besó fuertemente.  
Los dos sintieron como si una especie de electricidad los atravesara. Los dos habían deseado intensamente ese momento y estaban entregados el uno al otro.

Yaten cargó a Mina y la puso sobre el sofá con delicadeza, mientras comenzaba a besar su blanquecino cuello logrando arrancarle pequeños gemidos.

Sus manos tomaron una nueva dirección, y se colaron dentro de la blusa de la joven, acariciando su vientre plano y subiendo hasta sus firmes pechos para introducir sus agiles dedos por debajo de la tela del sostén, haciendo que su espalda de arqueara.  
Mina despojó al platinado de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su marcado y varonil abdomen. Podía sentir su erección rosarse contra su intimidad de forma muy brusca y excitante.  
No habían dejado de besarse en ningún momento. Sus corazones estaban tan acelerados como ellos.

Yaten se deshizo de la camiseta y el pantalón de Mina, encontrándose con aquellas prendas de encaje negro, que solo hicieron que perdiera un poco más la cordura y se separó de ella para poder contemplarla más detalladamente.

¡Eres hermosa! – le dijo, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara violentamente

Acarició sus pechos y hundió sus labios sedientos en sus pezones, haciéndola enloquecer de placer. Amaba escuchar sus gemidos, amaba su piel y su aroma.

Mina no lograba reaccionar. El la tocaba en donde nunca nadie la había tocado.

Se deshizo de toda su ropa y de las últimas prendas que cubrían a la chica y comenzó a acariciar con suavidad su parte íntima y húmeda. Los gemidos se hicieron más intensos y supo que ella ya estaba preparada cuando empezó a nombrarlo sin cesar.

Se acomodó sobre ella, que lo rodeaba con sus piernas, y comenzó a introducir su virilidad con delicadeza.

La observó cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y acarició su mejilla para saber si ella estaba bien, pero Mina asintió indicándole que continuara.

Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas, pero fueron intensificándose, haciéndose mas rápidas y mas fuertes a cada momento, hasta que todo quedó reducido a calor.

Cuando se separaron y lograron normalizar sus respiraciones, fue Yaten quien rompió el silencio.

Mina … - la llamó pensativo, mientras acariciaba su cabello – pensé que lo que sentía por ti era pasajero y me negaba a aceptarlo, pero ahora sé que te amo y te he amado desde que te conozco.

Mina que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Yaten, sonrió triunfante.

Lo sabía Yaten, solo debías descubrirlo y yo te ayudé – dijo feliz – yo siempre supe que te amaba.

* * *

Hola! No se que es esto ni porque lo escribí jajaja acepto todo tipo de críticas Un besote!


	2. Tragedia

Personajes de ___Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

_**Tragedia**_

Allí estaba el, mirando pensativo a través de la ventana el horizonte, esperando lo mismo que había estado esperando desde hace mas de un año.

La vio entrar al edificio con un gesto nervioso y luego aguardó unos minutos hasta verla atravesar la puerta del departamento en el que habían compartido tantas cosas juntos. Tenia un mal presentimiento.

Hola Yaten – saludó apenas mirándolo mientras se quitaba el abrigo – tenemos que hablar...

Lo se – dijo ignorando el saludo y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento junto a el

Le conté a Seiya de lo nuestro … - soltó seca y continuó de pie, mirándolo.

El se lo esperaba. No podía reclamarle por haberle dicho la verdad a su marido, tenia todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo, aunque luego su esposa también se enteraría.

La verdad no le importaba demasiado su esposa...

Ella no esperó que el le respondiera. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

No me pidas que no te hable de el, porque es necesario hacerlo – dijo decidida – el estaba descontrolado... yo … no sabia que mas decirle para calmarlo...

¿Te maltrató? - preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima y ella negó en silencio

Si lo hubiese hecho no lo culparía... - dijo con un gesto de dolor – me lo merezco.

¡Lo mataría! - vociferó molesto – y no vuelvas a decir que te lo mereces porque el que se lo merece es el.

Los traicionamos Yaten – dijo Mina, limpiando con sus dedos las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas

Lo se, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirnos y mas aun sabiendo que no los amamos – dijo seguro, pero luego dudó – Yo no amo a Reí, estoy seguro... pero tu... ¿Tu amas a Seiya?

Mina posó sus ojos en el suelo pensativa

¿No puedes responder a algo tan simple? - preguntó furioso Yaten - ¿Acaso lo amas?

¡No lo amo! - respondió igual de molesta – no lo amo, pero estoy casada con el y no es tan fácil como crees … yo juré que …

¡Demasiado tarde Mina! - le gritó – juraste estar con el para siempre, pero no pudiste lograr respetarlo como tu esposo porque nunca lo amaste, asi que creo que es demasiado tarde para querer arreglar algo que no tuvo sentido desde un principio.

¿Al igual que lo tuyo con Rei? -preguntó con los ojos llorosos – por que no me puedes negar que al principio todo tenia sentido para ti, cuando estabas con ella y yo sufría.

¿Y que querías que hiciera? - preguntó el, mirándola con resentimiento – Yo sabia que el te amaba … el me lo dijo antes de que yo pudiese confesar lo que también sentía por ti y no sabes como me arrepiento – dijo con tristeza en la voz – el por fin estaba superando a Serena... yo no quería ser el culpable de una nueva desilusión.

Mina cerró los puños furiosa

Entonces ...¿Cual es la diferencia ahora Yaten?

Yaten se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla y la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

La diferencia es que ya no puedo vivir sin ti mas tiempo Mina – le dijo mientras la apretaba contra su cálido cuerpo – No soportaría seguir viéndote con el porque te juro que se me parte el alma de solo saber que eres mas suya que mía, y se que no lo amas... Me hierve la sangre cuando pienso que el te hace el amor todas las noches y puede amanecer cada mañana contigo...

Yaten … - susurró su nombre entre lagrimas – yo... te juro que siento lo mismo por ti, te amo … pero...

El joven la apartó de el con suavidad y la miró con desesperación

¡Entonces vamonos! - sugirió con una sonrisa – empecemos juntos la vida que queremos

Juntos... – repitió Mina, como hipnotizada y con una sonrisa en medio de sus lagrimas

Mi amor … - la llamó el platinado – empecemos de cero

Si... - respondió sonriente y agitando la cabeza emocionada - ¿Cuando?

¡Hoy mismo! - dijo Yaten sin dudar ni un segundo – dejemos las cosas en claro hoy mismo y larguémonos … le pediré a mi abogado que nos haga llegar los papeles de divorcio a ambos y una vez firmados haremos de cuenta que ellos ya no existen

Intercambiaron una mezcla de miradas entre felices y culpables, pero luego sonrieron cómplices y comenzaron a besarse fervientemente, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Yaten recargó a Mina, haciendo que esta envolviera las piernas en sus masculina cintura y la sentó sobre la mesa del comedor sin disminuir la intensidad del beso.

Tal vez seria la ultima vez que hicieran el amor en la que había sido su guarida secreta. Ese departamento era el único lugar donde habían podido demostrarse sus sentimientos sin miedo a ser descubiertos y el único lugar en el mundo donde se sentían a salvo de quienes no hacían falta en sus vidas.

Cuando se separaron, seguían sonriendo, sintiendo que todo era perfecto.

Se despidieron con un beso y con la promesa de encontrarse una hora mas tarde en el aeropuerto, para ir a algún destino desconocido por el momento, sin realmente darle importancia a todo lo demás, pero segundos después de haberla visto salir, escuchó un fuerte sonido.

Abrió la puerta asustado, haciendo que esta se azotara y su rostro palideció al encontrase con tan desgarradora imagen. Rei con un arma en las manos y Mina de bruces en el suelo, tapando con sus manos una herida que ahora comenzaba a teñir de carmín sus blancas manos.

¿Que … que hiciste? - le preguntó Yaten en un lastimoso grito - ¿Que has hecho Rei? - volvió a preguntar, sin poder creer en lo que veía y acercándose a la rubia que se desangraba sin poder emitir algún sonido

¡No Yaten! ¿Que hiciste tu? - preguntó la pelinegra, con las manos temblorosas y el semblante lleno de odio - ¿Por que lo hiciste?

¡Maldita seas! - volvió a gritarle – ¡baja el arma! Llamaré una ambulancia – dijo poniéndose de pie - ¡Resiste mi amor!

¡Ni lo pienses! No te muevas o vuelvo a disparar … - sentencio Rei apuntándole a Mina, esta vez en la cabeza

¿Que estas haciendo? - preguntó furioso - ¿Que quieres?

¿Que quiero? ¡Maldición! ¡Soy tu maldita esposa bastardo! - bramó – ni si quiera tienes la decencia de avergonzarte falsamente, y no te interesa como me siento...

¿Como llegaste aquí? - preguntó temeroso, viendo como Rei continuaba apuntando hacia la mujer que amaba

Contrate un detective... Sabia que me eras infiel con alguien, pero nunca me imagine que fuera esta perra que se hacia llamar mi "amiga". Seiya esta en camino – le informó con una sonrisa de lunatica

Minako cayó inconsciente frente a Rei, quien tragó saliva nerviosa

¡Mina, mi amor! ¡Resiste por favor! - Yaten la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacudió sin recibir respuesta alguna - ¡Mina! - gritó, y hundió su cabeza en el cabello rubio de su amada, ahogando su llanto en el

De repente el ascensor se abrió, saliendo de el Seiya, quien quedó petrificado frente a la escena

¿Qu... que...? -tartamudeó -¡Mina! - gritó horrorizado el pelinegro, y corrió hacia el cuerpo de su esposa.

¡Ella … ella esta muerta! - dijo el platinado entre llanto y desesperación

Seiya apretó los puños y no quiso seguir viendo a Yaten. Caminó hacia una temblorosa Rei y le quitó el arma de un tirón.

¿Que has hecho maldita? - pregunto encolerizado el pelinegro

¿Acaso no lo ves? - preguntó Rei – ¡me he vengado por lo que nos hicieron!

¿Te has vengado asesinándola? Ella era mi esposa, yo la amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer que regresara a mi lado a pesar de que me engañaba con mi hermano – se detuvo un instante y se pasó la mano por el cabello como alguien que esta desquiciado – yo iba a reconquistarla y todo volvería a la normalidad, pero tu … ¿Que mierda hiciste hija de puta? - terminó, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola bruscamente como una muñeca de trapo

Yaten se puso de pie en seguida, caminó hacia ellos sin ninguna expresión y con el rostro bañado en lagrimas y sangre, se detuvo, observándolos con desprecio.

¡Dame el arma Seiya! - ordenó

Seiya le dedicó una mirada similar, haciéndole saber el sentimiento de odio era mutuo.

¡Dámela! - volvió a gritar Yaten

Su hermano le arrojó el arma sin mirarlo y esta la tomó con seguridad, para luego apuntar hacia la chica que seguía temblando.

Mina y yo nos amábamos … - dijo mirándolos a ambos – íbamos a irnos del país hoy y ya estábamos seguros de dejarlos – declaró – Seiya … - dirigió su vista hacia el pelinegro – Yo estaba enamorado de Mina incluso antes de que tu la conocieras, pero nunca dije nada porque cuando estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, me confesaste que la amabas, y como acababas de salir de la depresión que te causó Tsukino, no pude decirte nada por miedo a que recayeras

Seiya había quedado atónito tras escuchar esas palabras. Ahora comenzaba a llorar y apretaba sus puños con fuerza

Rei… - se dirigió a la chica, que lo miraba apretando la mandíbula – yo nunca te he amado y nunca lo haré – la pelinegra comenzó a sollozar – me casé contigo porque no soporté quedarme solo, con el dolor de haber perdido a Mina.

¡Te odio! - gritó con fuerzas mientras era apuntada con el arma

Yaten se acercó a Seiya y lo miró con tristeza.

Lo siento – se disculpó Yaten, y le beso la mejilla

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, miró por ultima vez a Reí y a su hermano y colocó la boca de la fría pistola sobre su sien.

No puedo vivir sin ella, no estoy dispuesto. ¡Te amo Seiya, perdón!

Y apretó el gatillo, para luego caer junto al cuerpo de su amada Minako.

* * *

Hola!

No creo que a nadie le haya gustado lo que ha sucedido aquí, pero a veces hace falta un poco de drama y tragedia para no hacer siempre lo mismo! :) Ya dejare historias mas lindas y otras mas interesantes que esta jaja

Muchas gracias por leerme. Se las quiere!

Aldi


End file.
